Werewolf's blackmail
by Mikijpele
Summary: Edward breaks the treaty and Jacob punishes him in his own way.


Little girl's breathing became fitlful, slow and finally stopped. She was dead. Edward dropped her body on the wet forest's grass and couldn't believe what had he done. He couldn't believe he had lost self-control. He didn't want this. He didn't plan to do this. He was just hunting, as always and met this child. She was picking mushrooms and her body scent was too much for Edward to resist. She was so small and fragile and sure was no match for Edward's vampire strength. He couldn't stop himself, stop his bloodlust and now he had killed. Killed a human. Edward thought what would always composed Carlisle say about this. He could always control himself, even with his beloved Bella, but he couldn't help himself when this girl's tasty scent touched his nostrils.

While Edward was sitting next to girl's corpse and thinking what to do now, he heard a footsteps and familiar voice behind him: „You, leech! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward sighed, slowly got up and turned around. Jacob Black was leaning against the tree, dressed only in his jean shorts. Like a stroke of lightning another thought come in Edward's mind. Treaty with werewolfs. And it's main point – if someone of Cullens bites a human, truce is over. „So," Jacob looked at Edward, „what are you doing here? What have you done to that child?" Edward looked again to the dead girl. There was no point to lie or to deny something. He had to tell Jacob the truth. „I killed her. I couldn't....couldn't resist." Edward whispered. Jacob smirked. „Did you? Poor Cullens. Didn't your father teach you something? For example, keep your teeth to yourself?" Edward kept silent. He knew Jacob was right. Jacob looked at him one more time. „Oh well. Too bad for you, leech. Let's see what Sam's gonna say about this." Edward turned to Jake. Maybe he could still stop him...maybe he could to strike a bargain with him. „ Wait, Jacob. I know what I've done. But...please, don't tell anything to your pack. I mean, I don't want my family to suffer. They like Forks. And Bella, think about her too. Think about how much this is going to hurt her. Please, keep silent. I'll do anything you want, really, anything!" Jacob stopped. „Anything I want?" Edward nodded and realized what did he say. Jacob could ask now anything from him and Edward couldn't resist. Jacob looked at Edward keenly. „Ok. Come with me."

Edward followed Jacob deeper into the woods, until Jake stopped again. „You want me to keep my mouth shut?" Edward nodded and watched Jacob opening his jeans and taking his cock out. Edward held his breath, watching Jacob. „Come here, leech," his voice was calm, like he was sure about what he was about to do. Edward slowly approached Jacob, his legs trembling and his eyes glued to wolf boy's manhood. His dick was big and erect. „ Kneel and suck my cock. That's all I'm asking from you, bloodsucker." Edward didn't want to do that disgusting thing. Despite himself, he found himself on his knees in front of Jacob. His tongue flicked out, the tip touching a man's dick for the very first time. Edward licked him again and realized he can't do this. „ I can't..... I can't suck your cock, Jake. Go, you can tell everything to Sam. I don't want to." As Edward tried to get up, Jacob's hand forced him back on knees. „ I don't care about what do you want. I want! And I don't want to start a war with you, leeches, so suck it!" Edward gagged and choked as Jacob forced his cock deep into his mouth. He grabbed the hair on either side of his head and began jerking Edward's head forward and back, forcing his mouth to move up and down the full length of his shaft. Jacob was jerking his head forward viciously so that his throat slammed down on the swollen head of his meat. Edward had to fight down the urge to vomit. "Gggguuu ... ackhh ... rrruuuu ... gggguuu" The choking sounds coming from a vampire were exciting Jacob even further. Edward was beginning to panic as Jacob's excitement grew. He was jamming his mouth onto his cock with increasing ferocity. Edward's jaws were aching from being forced open so long. His tongue could feel the thick veins that ran the length of the organ that was violating his mouth, and his revulsion grew.

"Oh, shit!" Jacob moaned deep in his throat. "Oh, Shit! Ohhhhhhh!"

Edward knew that he was getting close. He quit moving his head, instead jamming his mouth down onto his cock and holding Edward with his face pressed tightly against his stomach. He was now thrusting his hips, fucking him violently in the mouth, ramming his cock into Edward's throat. "God, Edward! Oh, God your mouth feels so fucking good!" Jacob loved the warm wetness that surrounded his cock. As he fucked his mouth, Edward could feel his meat start to throb. He whimpered in realization of what was about to happen.

"Oh, shit. Yeah! Yeah! Oh SHIT!" Jacob groaned and jammed his cock as far into vampire's mouth as he could.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!" Edward retched as Jacob shot a long stream of thick cum straight into his throat. Jacob continued cumming, filling Edward's throat with the hot, stringy fluids. Then, as he drained the last of his cum into his mouth, Edward collapsed back on the grass and lay still.

"Swallow, bitch!" Jacob commanded him.

"Mmmmmrrrrrr" Edward whimpered around the cock that still filled his mouth. He couldn't swallow this filth. He had to spit it out. He HAD to!

"I said swallow!" Jacob demanded.

"Mmmmmrrrrrr"

Edward's mouth was still filled with wolf boy's cock and cum.

"Come on, Edward. Swallow."

Edward knew he had no choice. He didn't know where's all his strength. Jacob was pushing his mouth shut and squeezing his eyes shut, Edward forced himself to swallow the cum that filled his mouth and throat.

„Good boy!" Jacob kissed Edward. Edward slowly to get up. „ I hate you, Jake. You've no idea, how much I hate you, fucking dog." Jacob smiled, as he dressed. „Well, we've made a treaty too, no? And you'll suck me as long as I'll want it, if you want me to keep my mouth shut." Jacob disappeared into the woods.


End file.
